What if the Girl was the Vampire?
by hitbythebrickofinspiration
Summary: Whe Eli discovers Clare's old Fortnight fanfiction stories, he wonders whether she wishes he were more like the character Declan, and decides to experiment his theory... Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What if the girl was the vampire?**

**Summary: When Clare struggles with writing, she moonlights as Madame Degrassi once more to kick her slump. But Declan Coyne is no longer her inspiration… Rated M for later chapters. Starts out slow, so grin and bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I unfortunately own Degrassi of any sorts, because if I did, then there would be more Clare and Eli and less of other certain characters(that's right; I'm looking at YOU Jenna!)**

Chapter one

Clare Edwards was an intelligent girl, yet she couldn't decipher why she was smiling at her reflection.

There was nothing in her life that would give her a reason to smile. She has been suffering from a horrible case of writers block, causing her English grade to significantly drop to average; with each passing day, she and her best friend Alli were becoming more and more distant, with her new goals of popularity and gaining the attention of the new high school quarterback; and worst yet, the imminent doom of her parents' failing marriage was upon her.

Except Clare had detention today.

With Eli Goldsworthy.

Clare silently scolded herself. She still felt the cold stab of betrayal K.C had left on her heart. Eli was nothing but bad news, and Clare knew this; yet she found that his sarcastic mannerisms, his signature smirk always on cue whenever she blushed(which was becoming more common with each passing day), and his deep emerald eyes that showed beautifully through his chaotic dark brown hair utterly attractive and irresistible, and inspired her heart to do dance…

"Stop it Clare," she growled at herself.

Her mother then beckoned from downstairs so they may venture out into the world; school for Clare, and work for her ailing mother. How her mother had the capability and the willingness to face the world was beyond the comprehension of the young sophomore. A few days prior, Clare's father's affair had been uncovered, and he elected to stay elsewhere, for the time being; though Clare suspected that he would never return home.

After running a brush though her auburn curly hair, and applied a dash of mascara and purple eye shadow on her eyes, Clare decided that she was at the peak of perfection, and practically frolicked downstairs with thoughts of the afternoon danced in her mind.

Clare glanced at her waiting mother when she descending from her room. Days have seemed like decades to her mother. The misfortune of wrinkles had been bestowed upon her once lovely face. Her eyes were blood shot and were bruised with purple bags. Every now and then, her lip would quiver fighting the storm of tears to stay at bay. Her movements were now hesitant, and her voice was insecure and timid.

The car ride to Degrassi High was rode in awkward silence. Clare chose to stare out her window the entire trip.

Once they had reached their destination, Clare's mother murmured to her daughter,

"Have a great day, honey."

Clare responded with a tentative "I'll try" and continued towards the school.

Once inside, Clare was eagerly greeted by Alli, who was gushing over her new "soul mate" Drew, the high school quarterback. Much to Clare's dismay, Alli described in detail the preceding evening, which including an exclusive make out session with Drew after her party. Alli was oblivious to the fact that Clare was only half listening, for her new focus was towards her locker, where Eli waited patiently for her.

Once he saw Clare, he instantly brightened up, and Clare's heart beat increased dramatically.

Alli noticed her friend's lack of attention, and quickly slipped away once she realized why with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning Ms. Edwards," Eli said as Clare begun opening her locker, searching for her English notes. "And how are we on this fine morning?"

Clare gasped and put her hands to her mouth in mock astonishment. "What is this? The infamous Elijah Goldsworthy in a perky mood!"

Eli then exposed his familiar smirk and continued in a sarcastic tone, "Well, the sun is shining, the birds are singing…"

Clare then pretended to be in deep thought, and stroked her chin. "Hm…" she dragged out as long as possible. She was feeding the always ravenous ego of Eli's. "I don't think that's it." She then suddenly snapped her fingers. "Could your good mood be due to the fact that Fitz is suspended?"

Eli's grin unrelented, and shrugged. "It may be a contributing factor."

Fitz was a sadistic Neanderthal who enjoyed watching his fellow students succumb to pain and misery. He paraded the halls with arrogance along with his entourage of thugs. His two favorite people to terrorize- Eli and his best friend, Adam Torres.

But Eli held a personal vendetta against Fitz, and chose to ignore Clare's passive pleas to end the cycle of violence. Eli had created a fake id for Fitz with information pertaining to an escaped convict. He then physically fought Fitz, and once the police checked their ids and realized who was on Fitz's, he was hauled off to the clink, while all Eli had as a souvenir was a busted lip. Though Eli learned that it was more of a blessing when Clare took it upon herself to heal him.

Once the school got wind of Fitz's latest blunder, they suspended him.

Clare grinned. While she didn't agree with Eli's method, she was glad that for the next two weeks, she didn't need to fret about Eli and Adam.

"Oh really? Only one contributing factor?" Clare whispered in a suggestive tone, much to her and Eli's astonishment. "What are some of the other factors?"

As she said this, she took a cautious step closer to Eli. Clare could feel Eli's hot breathe on her skin, and could smell the aroma of his cologne- a little woodsy but it complimented him well.

"Well…" he murmured as he gazed into her deep blue eyes.

Just then, the bell rang. All the students departed from their friends and headed towards class. Eli moved closer to Clare; so close she could now feel his breathe in her ear.

His voice was hoarse. "Time for English Clare."

He pulled away quickly, winked at Clare with his emerald eye, and walked towards Ms. Dawes' room, leaving a breathless and utterly confused Clare frozen at her locker.

**Voila! Here's my first installment. This is my first fanfic, so reviewing would be much appreciated. Thanks :D**


	2. Inner thoughts

**The reviews were appreciated. Thank you ****J**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything involved with Degrassi whatsoever.**

Chapter 2

Once Eli realized Clare was still petrified at her locker and not following him, he turned slowly to face her in the now deserted hall, and said with a lopsided grin:

"Clare, I realize that my presence is intoxicating, but would you do me the honor of escorting me to English?"

With her trance concluding just before Eli's speech, she pretended to be fascinated with the contents of her locker to hide the blush leisurely creeping to her face and muttered an apology.

"It's alright Clare. I'd have my jaw dropped and eyes wide if I saw someone as gorgeous as myself."

Ms. Dawes scowled when Eli and Clare arrived to her class, late, and interrupted her lecture of the class' newest writing assignment.

"Ms. Edwards and Mr. Goldsworthy," she began, commanding the attention of her class. "While I am glad that you two have decided to grace us mere plebeians with your presence, I am curious as to why you are late to my class, yet again."

Clare nervously glanced at her fellow classmates, who were now intrigued and anxious with their response. But as Clare opened her mouth to speak, Eli's voice interrupted her own.

"Clare was having difficulties keeping her attention on her locker." That earned him a few snickers from the class. Clare sank lower and lower in her seat, the blush spreading like wildfire once more, and adverted the gazes of her fellow classmates.

Much to her horror, Eli continued. "And we both are more than happy to make a special guest appearance once in a while." Clare could vividly imagine the too bright smile on his face.

Clare peeked up from the floor and glanced to see Ms. Dawes unchanged expression.

"Adorable, Mr. Goldsworthy. But your charm won't save you and Ms. Edwards from detention this Saturday. Now, shall I continue?"

Eli flicked his hand forward. "By all means, press on."

Ms. Dawes once again droned on about the assignment, which was a free write. Eli vaguely paid attention, as his mind was clouded with thoughts of the girl behind him.

As with all new students, Eli was slightly concerned with his first day at a new school. He had heard rumors of how Degrassi was plagued by drama, and came to find that this rumors were indeed true. He had already been centered around several rumors- his "obsession" with death, fueled by his lack of flare and color other than black in his wardrobe selection and his vehicle of choice- a hearse, whom he affectionately called Morty; his tactics with battling Fitz; and the one he did not mind- his relationship with Clare.

Eli admired many things about Clare. Her unwillingness to renounce hope that her parents would be reunited. Her devotion towards her friends and giving insightful advice; though Eli rarely listened. Her individuality that separated her from all other girls at Degrassi.

To say Clare Edwards was hot was thought as an insult according to Eli. "Hot" belonged to girls like the bully Bianca, or the bubbly cheerleader Jenna- a derogative term that implied that the only quality they had to offer was their looks. Clare was beautiful, inside and out; something Eli absolutely loved about her.

Eli took note of the miniscule things about her- how when she was nervous, she'd bite her lip. With every flirtatious comment he gave her she flushed and looked down at her feet, hoping he wouldn't notice; or each morning when he passed her in the hall, she'd flash him a huge smile, something he wasn't accustom to.

He couldn't help the genuine smile that escaped his lips as he sat at his desk, thinking of Clare. Ms. Dawes observed Eli's faraway stare, and approached his desk and cleared her throat. Eli flinched out of his daydream.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I'm afraid that's another detention. I hope what you were thinking about was worth it."

Eli, with the smile still on his face, turned to her and with no sarcasm, told her: "It definitely was."

**That's it for now. The new episode is almost on. I'm so excited this week when they kiss. It makes me want to jump up and start dancing and screaming like a school girl. Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**To my loyal band of followers: I apologize for not updating sooner, but I had things on the home front that needed to be taken care of. **

**Once again, I don't own a single hair of Degrassi.**

**But enough about that, here's chapter three. Now it actually is starting to relate to my plot synopsis. ENJOY.**

Clare sighed and collapsed onto the sofa in her living room. Her body was exhausted. She wanted to stay in this state forever, with the adrenaline of the detention pulsing through her veins.

"You know Clare, it's rude not to offer your guests something to eat."

Her eyes flew wide open. She groaned loudly, and preceded to leave the comforts of the couch so she could be a "gracious" hostess. Her body would not cooperate with the demands of her brain, and refused to move an inch.

Eli watched with an amused expression as Clare began to wiggle uncontrollably. He outright laughed when her arms began to flail and she rolled off the sofa and hit the floor with a loud thud. Her mother was at work, so neither of them were afraid of her walking in on their study session.

After they had their detention for skipping, Eli had offered to drive Clare home. The thought of riding alone in Morty both thrilled and terrified her, she protested but Eli insisted. While traveling towards her home, Clare had asked Eli if he wanted to hang out for awhile. Eli nonchalantly agreed, though on the inside he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs and dance.

Clare slowly got up from the floor and brushed herself off. She smiled at Eli sweetly and curtsy. "May I get you something, Mr. Goldsworthy ?"

Eli gave her an equally sweet smile before plopping himself on the sofa Clare was just laying on. "No thanks. I'm good."

Clare scoffed, and stared at him at him with her mouth gaping open.

"Twice in one day you've stared at me. I don't how I ever got so lucky." Eli said with a new smirk on his face.

Clare strode over to Eli and playfully punched his shoulder.

Eli winced. "Ouch Clare!" he said sarcastically.

Clare left Eli to wallow in pain when she went up to her room to retrieve her laptop. When she returned, she noticed Eli had yet to start his homework and lazily placed his feet on the sofa, leaving no room for Clare to sit.

"Feet down." she instructed. Eli smirked but complied. "Good boy."

While she was waiting for her laptop to start up, she turned to Eli and advised him to begin his work so he wouldn't have to do so much later.

Eli rolled his eyes. "I'm more curious to learn what you're working on.

"Dawes told me my work was improving, but still needed some work. She said I should look through my previous pieces and see if I could find any inspiration."

Eli cocked his eyebrow. "And what would be said previous works."

Clare blushed. She would never want to admit to Eli that her "previous work" she was looking up was her fan fiction stories from the popular book series Fortnight. She could imagine the ridicule she'd receive, and more embarrassment would come if he ever read one.

"Um…" she stuttered. "This and that."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Er… Not really."

"Clare, Clare, Clare," Eli began. "If you wrote about me and my amazingness, it's fine. More, than fine- flattered actually."

Clare looked at Eli. His smirk had returned. Thankfully Clare hadn't wrote a single Fortnight story since acting out her fantasies on Declan Coyne, the once object of her affections.

But rather than fuel his ego, Clare spat at him. "The world doesn't revolve around you Eli." She continued on her laptop. When a minute passed and he hadn't made a sound, Clare looked at Eli, who wore a hurt and bemused expression.

"I'm sorry, Eli, but it's private. Okay?" She asked earnestly.

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah okay."

They sat in comfortable silence for the next ten minutes. Clare was busy rereading her stories, but felt no inspiration. Eli was lost in his thoughts. The laptop was practically calling to him, pleading with him to read its contents. He bit his lips and preceded to work on the latest English assignment.

The call of the laptop was too persuasive for Eli. He set down his work. "I could go for a soda right now." He said aloud. Clare was startled by his outburst.

"Oh!" I'll go get you one." As she was almost out of the room, she turned to him and asked, "Is Coke okay?"

He nodded, and left, leaving he and the laptop alone. Eli jumped over to it and went to her files. The one she was about to click on was labeled "Moonlight" and he opened it and began to read.

_I looked towards the sky. The sun was setting, and a collage of orange and pink painted it. _

_I looked around nervously. I wondered if he would even come to say goodbye. I picked up the scent of his natural aroma- a sweet honeysuckle. I smiled to myself._

_Oh, why have the gods cursed me? Was it too much to ask to be normal, to live and frolic in the sunlight, and to love a love that was not forbidden? Why was I destined to be a vampire? _

_I heard a rustle in the bushes. I glimpsed at the culprit of the noise. I stood there, frozen, many emotions running through my heart. Relief, happiness, sorrow. To know that he actually showed warmed me, yet the knowledge of knowing that we hadn't much time pained me._

_I looked up at Declan. His blue eyes glistened and pierced through my skin to my soul. His blondish hair swayed in the breeze, as did my own. He grabbed my hands, and held them gingerly in his own. _

_He looked into my eyes. The sky has darkened. Had I really waited this long for him? The time flew by. We looked into each others eyes and said not one word. The silence of the forest was speaking for us. _

_I broke my gaze from him and noticed the sun was barely peaking over the horizon._

"_The night is ending soon." I said solemnly_

"_We don't have much time," he whispered as he closed in the gap between our lips. Our tongues danced in a passionate battle for control. His hands cupped my face, while mine moved to his hair, and my fingers ran through it. He broke away first for air. My lips moved to the crook of his neck. My fangs quivered for them to contact his flesh. And they did. Declan moaned loudly and-_

Eli stared at the computer screen with a horrified expression. He heard Clare's footsteps coming closer, and he scrambled towards his side of the couch, pretending nothing had happened. She returned without any suspicion and handed him his drink.

She returned to her work, and the silence ensued once more. Eli's thoughts were racing with what he just read. _That was pretty… interesting, to say the least, _he thought. He didn't like this Declan character. He despised the affect he had over Clare. Eli thought that he was the only one that could do that. Did… Did Clare wish he were more like Declan? More assertive and romantic and passionate with her?

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she was reading. A slight blush and smile was on her face. That answered his question. But theories need to be experimented with…

Eli suddenly jumped from his seat.

"Eli!" Clare screeched in fright. Half of his torso was now in her lap. He appeared to be looking at the laptop.

"Come on, just one peak?" he pleaded, and mustered up the best puppy dog look he had at his disposal.

Clare giggled, and shouted, "No Eli!"

Eli would not relent, and his arms latched onto hers, both fighting for the computer. Clare stretched her arms in the air, and Eli could not reach from his current position. His arms went to her stomach and he began to tickle her. Her arms wavered. She couldn't resist the laughter that erupted.

"ELI! Kno… knock it off!" She said in between her fits of laughter. Her arms stretched to the end table next to the sofa and placed the laptop there, out of Eli's reach. Her hands instantly went to his attempting to stop. There was a smile on both of their faces and both continued to laugh. He then moved himself on top of her, pinning her arms by her sides and the rest of her body underneath his own.

They stopped their laughter when they realized their positions. They stared into each other's eyes, both panting. Before when this happened in front of the Dot when they had cut school. But Eli had control now. His eyes traveled to her lips, and he moved closer and closer. Clare could feel his hot breathe on her lips. She closed her eyes…

The front door opened. Eli and Clare froze. She lightly pushed him off of her and he retreated to his side of the couch. They sat up and quickly grabbed the papers on the tale in front of them and pretending to be engrossed in them just as Clare's mother walked into the living room.

Her mother, Helen, looked at both of the teens before her. Both were breathing heavy. Eli's hair was slightly messed up. Her gaze darted back and forth between the two.

"Hello Clare," she said suspiciously. "And a hello to you to Eli." Both Eli and Clare adverted their gaze from Clare's mother. Clare's face looked like a tomato. Eli began to fix his hair. "What's going on here?" she asked.

Nothing!" Clare shouted, causing her mother to flinch. "We were just studying," she stuttered out. She got off the couch and looked at her mother. Eli got off too and collected his belongings.

"Well, I better get home. I'll, um, see you tomorrow Clare. It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Edwards." Eli said as he raced out the door to Morty.

"Bye Eli," Clare said with a pathetic excuse for a wave. "I better go up to my room mom."

Clare rummaged through her purse until she found what she was looking for- her phone. She couldn't wait to tell Alli about this.

**Oh mothers. Always ruining the fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today I decided to finally look at my email, and found a huge amount of updates from informing me that so many people now added my story on their alert and their favorites. This is an example of what I did: :D**

**Enough said.**

**Once again, feeling a little repetitive, I don't own anything of Degrassi's. Except for this idea.**

"I don't see what the problem is."

"You wouldn't. She's nothing but a hussy."

Eli and Clare sat across from each other in the nearly deserted Dot the next morning, exchanging and critiquing each other's homework. The only other people in the Dot were Peter, Clare's sister Darcy's ex boyfriend, and an older boy who's back was to Eli and Clare, making identifying him impossible. His light brown hair was in disarray, and he slumped over the counter making small talk with Peter, attempting to keep himself from falling asleep. He was dressed in a blue blazer that Eli suspected was a school uniform of sorts, and he consistently checked his phone for the time and drummed his fingers against the sticky countertop.

At first when they arrived, it was a tad awkward as yesterday's encounter was still on both of their minds, though neither Eli or Clare had brought it up, or revealed that was where their minds were focused on rather than their work.

Eli smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Clara is an icon; a revolutionary character. You would be lucky to be half the woman she is," he commented.

Clare attempted a stonewall expression; though it would have been more convincing if her lip weren't betraying her and quivering. "You're really comparing me to a prostitute?"

Her and Eli's eyes met, and they burst into laughter.

"Hey. You two kids better turn your flirting session down."

They stopped laughing and looked up to see the mysterious boy from the counter standing before him. Eli glared when he began grinning at Clare.

Eli's heart sank when Clare returned his grin with a broad smile. "DECLAN!" she shouted, and stood up to wrap her arms around his waist. He bent down to return her hug. Eli's glower intensified.

"Prop master Clare," Declan said admirably. "It's been too long. How's Degrassi been treating you?" He questioned, and slyly shifted his eyes to Eli.

Clare took no notice, and gazed into his blue eyes, and replied. "It's been going great. But what about you? How's New York?" She paused for a brief moment, and creased her forehead, as if she were deep in thought.. "Why are you here, and not there?" She asked with a questioning look.

"Well," Declan began, removing his hands from Clare's waist and slid one arm around Clare's shoulder. "I just wanted to stop by and see my favorite prop master."

Clare looked down and blushed, and Declan's grin grew. "Ha ha. Are you hear to visit Holly J and Fiona?"

"Indeed I am. But it also doesn't ruin the trip if I get some time to see my favorite prop master as well." Declan whispered.

The entire time, Eli sat there in the booth. The steam was about to burst from his ears. His hands were shaking, and his eyes bored into Declan with as much hate and fury as he could muster.

Declan looked at Eli, a quizzical expression now on his face, as if noticing his presence just then. He withdrew his arm from Clare and stretched it out towards Eli, with his hand open. "Declan Coyne." He stated.

Eli just stared at his hand. He looked away from Declan and grumbled "Eli Goldsworthy."

Declan retracted his hand, becoming more curious. "So Elijah," he started, and Eli's brow furrowed at the sound of his full name. "Are you Clare's boyfriend?"

"No!" Clare jumped in. Both Declan and Eli glanced at her. "He's my, um, English partner," she said in a softer voice.

"I see." Declan looked at his phone once more. "Look at the time. It looks like I'm going to have to surprise Holly J at school instead." He turned to Clare, took her hand, and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it. "It was nice seeing you again Clare."

Clare just stared up at him with a wide smile and hypnotized eyes. "Yeah, it, um, was," she managed to stutter out.

Declan dropped her hand and turned to Eli. "It was a pleasure to meet you Elijah," he said politely.

"Likewise," Eli responded with a venomous drip.

Declan looked slightly taken back, then composed himself. "I'll see you around."

He turned and exited the Dot.

"Bye." Clare gave a pathetic wave and stared at the door several moments after Declan left. Eli grew more angry by the second.

Once Clare left her trance, she turned around and slapped Eli on the arm. Any trace of her smiley self vanished.

"Ouch Clare," Eli said sarcastically, with less venom.

"How could you be so rude to Declan!" She shouted, gaining Peter's attention.

"Hey, you guys better go off to school. You don't want to be late," Peter called to Clare and Eli.

Clare grabbed her bag and snatched her assignment from Eli's hand and left. Eli followed closely behind.

"Clare!" Eli shouted. She, instead of venturing over to Morty, was heading for the school on foot. "Where are you going?"

Clare stopped abruptly and turned to face Eli. Her arms were crossed. "To school. And I'm walking there." She turned and began walking.

"Fine!" Eli bellowed. He stomped over to Morty, opened the door and slammed it shut, causing the entire hearse to shake from the vibration. Eli muttered an apology to Morty.

Eli replayed the events of what just happened in his mind a million times on the way to school. He realized what a jerk he was being to Declan, but that was to be expected when Clare was practically draped over him.

When Eli arrived at the school, he sat in Morty a few minutes longer, his eyes wide with realization. He remembered yesterday and Clare's story. Declan the character was real, and Clare happened to be in love with him. Eli banged his head on the steering wheel.

He sat stationery in the car for hours. He eventually decided that brooding away in the confinement of Morty would do him no good and left. He looked around and noticed some kids were headed towards the direction of the Dot. It was lunch.

XXXXXXXXX

Clare sat silently at her usual lunch table while Adam Torres happily chatted away, unaware of her lack of enthusiasm. Adam was a transgender; he was born into a girl's body, but was more comfortable and content to live his life portrayed as a boy. When he revealed this to Clare and Eli, he was gleefully surprised when both accepted him without question and continued to be his friends.

Adam suddenly stopped when he noticed Eli was not present. "Clare, where's Eli?" he asked. His voice was higher because he was born a girl.

Clare glanced up at the sound of Eli's name and glared at Adam. "I don't know." She spat at him.

He held his hands up innocently and looked away.

Clare knew she shouldn't take her frustration and confusion with Eli out on Adam, but she couldn't help feeling bitter towards the world. She didn't understand why Eli acted the way he had before.

She turned to Adam. "I'm sorry Adam," she said softly.

He gave her a small smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She returned his smile. "I'm good."

Both of their heads turned when they heard Eli plop himself down at their table in the cafeteria. Clare quickly glanced somewhere else Eli became fascinated with his fingernails. Adam looked back and forth at his friends.

Silence ensued for what seemed like eternities. Adam decided to break the uncomfortable silence. He turned to Eli. "Dude, where were you all day?"

"What is your problem Eli?" Adam winced when Clare's voice erupted next to him.

Eli glanced up at her, then returned his gaze to his fingernails.

Clare threw her arms up in the air. "Fine Eli. Give me the silent treatment. When you decide to grow up, let me know." With that, she stood up and stormed off.

Adam was speechless. Eli appeared unperturbed. Adam looked at Eli expectantly. When Eli felt Adam's gaze, he glanced up.

"What?" he growled.

Adam continued his stare. Eli sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. But you can't tell Clare."

Adam smiled. "Dude, you can trust me."

Eli retold the events of what happened at the Dot. He decided not to share Clare's stories with Adam, for fear that Clare would catch wind, and he didn't want Clare more upset with him.

Adam's face remained unchanged until the end of Eli's story. "Well, maybe Declan's just a friend," Adam offered.

Eli scowled. "Believe me, you wouldn't believe that if you saw them together."

Adam sighed. Why did he always play love doctor when it came to these two. He wished that they would get over themselves and finally admit their undying love for one another.

"You're going have to fix this."

Eli thought for a moment. His thoughts rotated towards Fortnight. He knew of it vaguely. If he were to get Clare's attention, he may have to consult the books.

Eli gave Adam a knowing smile. "Don't worry. I think I've got an idea."

**Oh yes, a cliffhanger. What's Eli going to do? Oh wait I know. But I'll let you know later ;)**

**And that button down there. I know you want to push it. All the cool kids are doing it. No pressure though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Patience is a virtue, and my god, you people certainly have it. And now begins the depressing month long wait for Degrassi to begin in the fall. But before I begin the conclusion of my story, I'd thought I'd share with my unholy army of super-delectably-splendid readers my thoughts of some pressing boiling point matters:**

**-What the hell is Jenna doing getting ready at Clare's house? Don't they hate each other? Or did they bond over the fact that KC dumped both of them on their asses.**

**-I really wish Wesley took Anya to Vegas night, because unlike most nearly seventeen year old girls who've fallen madly in love with Eli(not that I haven't too, just not as hard I suppose), I love the Bleakers of life, and Wesley fits into that category like a fresh winter glove.**

**-Dear Mrs. Torres,**

**You're pretty bitchy for someone who's nose looks suspiciously like a talon of a turkey vulture. You're a terrible person for putting Adam's happiness behind not disappointing grandma, and think Drew being hazed is far worse than Adam being bullied for being transgendered, and I think someone needs to throw you off a mountain. A very steep mountain. With very sharp rocks at the bottom.**

**Yours truly,**

**Ariana**

**P.S- I absolutely love your son. Not Drew. The son you refuse to accept is a boy.**

**-Who actually likes Bianca? Seriously.**

**-Alli is perhaps the biggest idiot ever. I honestly wouldn't consider it a compliment if some perverted homophobic jerk on the football team wanted to pay me fifty bucks to hook up with him, but that's just me.**

**-KC, we all know you've had a troubled past, but brooding and being a whiny little girl isn't going to change anything. And that's what you get for dumping Clare for Rural Barbie. **

**-I think I've made my feelings concerning Eli and Clare as couple crystal clear.**

**-Rliey(to Zane)- "I don't know why you keep giving me chances."**

**Neither do I Riley. Neither do I.**

**-Why would girls bid on Zane at the bachelor auction when they know he's gay?**

**-Even though Drew is a slut, I do appreciate all he's done for Adam and sticking up for Riley.**

**-I felt awful for Clare during All Falls Down. All she wanted was to make ammends, but Eli had to be a jerk and agitate Fitz even more.**

**-While probably a large majority of girls had a an orgasm when Eli kissed Clare in the library, I merely laughed my ass off at Clare's reaction. I thought Eli was going to have to take her to the nurse.**

**-Dear Holly J,**

**I liked you far better when you were a pretentious bitch. **

**-Marco and Jane were pretty cool kids, and I know a thing or two about cool kids, and those two were definitely a couple of cool kids. But Alli is not a cool kid, therefore does not deserve to have the honor of baring the Degrassi logo on her jean jacket.**

**I think we're all vaguely aware that I don't own Degrassi by now.**

**I think I'll be done ranting for now. And without further, here's the conclusion of What if the Girl Was the Vampire? Starring Eli G. and Clare E.**

Clare threw herself onto her inviting bed. The past few days had emotionally drained her. Eli still avoided her, and she didn't understand why. The only logical explanation she could think of for his resentment was Declan, and how Clare interacted with him. Sure, she was a little on the flirty side, but Declan was charismatic, and she couldn't help it. But it was innocent, and Eli had heard her mention Holly J numerous times.

But Eli was usually a straight-forward, unless something else was bothering him, like with Julia weeks ago.

Clare sighed. In time, Eli would gain the courage and tell her.

She reached for her phone. No new messages. She lifted her head in the direction of her laptop. Nothing. She could still hope he would speed the process along sooner.

Clare got underneath the covers. She reached out towards the nightstand next to the bed and felt her fingers grasp a familiar object- the latest edition of the Fortnight saga. She gave the book a longing look, but set it back down. It was almost eleven thirty, and she had school tomorrow. She needed her sleep. She moved about her bed, searching for a comfortable position. She found it, and closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep, until she heard a clink noise.

Her eyes popped open, but she thought nothing of it, and returned to sleep. A minute later, she heard the sound again. She looked cautiously around the room, but found nothing out the ordinary. She heard the clink again, and her eyes instinctively glanced at the window. She rolled out of bed and strode towards the window. She opened it, and felt the cool night's air brush up against her skin. She shivered.

She looked down, and was stunned to see Eli standing there. He waved.

Clare's eyes furrowed. She mouthed 'what?' to him, and he began climbing the tree next to her house. Clare's eyes grew big, and winced every time he moved up the tree, afraid he would fall.

She moved out of the way when he made his way up the tree and crawled into her room.

She stood their with her arms crossed and gave him a stern look. "What are you doing here?" She whispered. Her mother was just down the hall, and there would be hell to pay if she discovered there was a boy in Clare's room at night.

Eli smirked. "What, no how are you Eli?" He glanced at her. "And nice pajamas."

Clare was wearing a purple tank top and striped pajama shorts that barely passed her thigh. She tugged on her shorts, hoping Eli wouldn't notice. She continued to glare at him and refused to crack a smile.

Eli's smirk fell. He reached into his bag. "I come baring a gift." He pulled out a small round object and handed it to Clare.

Clare brought the mysterious object closer and eyes it. She scoffed. "An apple Eli? Really?" She questioned.

Eli looked down at the floor, then met Clare's gaze. "Will you please let me explain Clare?"

"Why should I let you?"

Eli grinned. "Because if you don't," he started with a mischievous glint in his eye, "I'll scream, thereby waking your mother up."

He had her, and what's worse, he knew it. He walked over to her bed and patted the empty space next to him.

Clare threw her arms in the air, surrendering. She sauntered over to her bed and sat down.

"Clare," Eli said softly. "I have a confession to make." Clare looked confused, and he continued. "The other day when I was over here, and you went to get me a drink, I looked at your computer and read one of your old files."

Clare attained a neutral expression.

"Which file?" She asked, her tone unstable, threatening to collapse into a fit of rage.

"A Fortnight fanfic."

Clare's eyebrows furrowed. She opened her mouth to speak but no words escaped her lips. Her attention was on Eli. He hung his head sheepishly, his gaze directed at her bed.

He misinterpreted her silence.

"I'm so sorry Clare," he spewed out, startling her. "I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. And then the next day, when I saw you with Declan, I got jeal-"

His words were cut off when Clare's lips collided with his own. He was taken aback, but soon eagerly returned her kiss. Her lips were cold, and held a faint taste of cherry. His were soft and warm. The two were like fire and ice, coexisting harmoniously, creating something beautiful and magical; something most could never truly understand. Their tongues cascaded over the each others, having a very graphic exploration of the other's mouth.

Clare pulled away first, gasping for air. Her eyes opened and searched Eli's face. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling. His breathing was heavy. Her fingers intertwined with his own. Her other hand reached for his face and lightly stroked his cheek. Her blue eyes were met by a pair of emerald ones.

"All those stories," Clare spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the moment, "I wrote last year. After KC left me, and I was lost and confused. I evaluated my whole life and realized I had no idea who I was. I didn't live an exciting life like Alli; I was just boring. Then Declan came out of nowhere, and he told me stories that fascinated me. I'll admit, I became enamored with him, and felt the only way to vent this was with vampire fiction. But one day, I was thinking clearly, and I kissed his neck. I was mortified. He was very understanding and forgiving, as was his girlfriend."

Eli smirked. "Clare Edwards! I am shocked." He couldn't contain the laughter buried within so he let it out. Clare playfully hit him. "Ouch Clare," he chuckled.

Clare began to blush from the memory. She moved closer to Eli, till she was sitting on his lap. Her hand tentatively left his face and traveled towards his hair, where she played with a rogue strand.

Eli looked deep into her eyes. "Now, you listen to me Miss Edwards. You are by far the most interesting…" he stopped and lightly kissed her neck. "… Intelligent…" His lips moved to her throat. "… Most beautiful girl I've ever met. Probably in the world." His tone held no hint of sarcasm.

Both were smiling at each other. Eli leaned up her to already parted lips. Clare closed the gap in between them. Their tongues entwined once more.

Clare couldn't stop her mind from wandering to her other kissing experiences. This was by far the most passionate and loving kiss she'd ever had: KC's kisses were always quick and hesitant; Clare never even made it to Declan's lips; And Wesley was a portal for her to fantasize about Declan, until she accidentally bit his neck.

History has a funny way of repeating itself.

Clare's lips ventured away from Eli's to his neck. Her teeth grazed him, and he shuddered. She then took a big leap and bit down on his flesh.

Eli moaned loudly in both pleasure and astonishment. His moan echoed, far enough for Clare to hear movement from down the hall in her mother's room.

"Crap!" She whispered noisily. "Eli, you have to leave now!" My mother's coming!" She got up from the bed and began to pull on his arm. When he refused to move, she dropped his arm and gave him a menacing look.

"Um, I can't get up Clare." He muttered, then shot her a weak smile.

Clare gasped. She could hear footsteps approaching.

"Maybe it's a burglar." Eli suggested.

"I wish."

Clare pointed to the closet. Eli got up slowly and trudged to the closet. Clare couldn't help but giggle at the large bulge in his pants.

She quickly retreated to her bed and covered herself with her blanket. She heard the closet door shut quietly. Moments later she heard another door open. Light from the hall poured into her darkened room.

"Clare?' Her mother asked.

Clare rolled around on her bed, and opened her eyes and squinted at her mother. She was clad in a bathrobe and her hair was damp.

"Mom?" Clare hoped she sounded innocent. "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard a noise, and wanted to know what it was," she said suspiciously.

"I didn't hear a noise."

Her mother glared at Clare, hoping to crack her. But she eventually dropped the glare and replaced it with a small smile. "I guess I must be hearing things. Sorry to wake you honey."

She turned to leave, but stopped and shivered. "Why is it so cold in here? Clare, did you leave the window open?"

Clare's eyes flew open. Oh crap, she thought. She never shut the window after Eli crawled though it. "I'm sorry mom. I guess I forgot about it."

"It's fine Clare." Her mother strode over and shut the window. She preceded towards the exit, only to trip over something. Her eyes grew wide, and held the object in her hands.

"Clare Edwards, why is Elijah's bag in your room!" She questioned with an angry tone.

"Um, he must have left it here a few days ago."

Clare is such a terrible liar, Eli thought from inside the closet. He chuckled softly then realized what he had done.

Outside the closet, both Clare and her mother heard a noise from the closet. Her mother yanked the door open to find Eli standing there with one of Clare's sweaters tied around his groan.

Clare's mother began to breathe heavy, and glared at Eli, then back at Clare.

"Eli, I think you should leave now." Clare's mother snarled. As he stepped over to his bag, Clare's mother then noticed the sweater. "And please remove my daughter's sweater."

Eli untied the sweater. It fell to the floor. Her mother gasped. Eli's bulge was still at large.

She strode to Eli and grabbed his arm and pushed him to the window.

"OUT! OUT! GET OUT NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Eli grabbed his bag and looked back at Clare. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"OUT!"

Eli sighed and escaped through the window.

Clare was horrified. Her mother turned to her. Her face was beat red. Her arms were folded in front of her chest. If looks could kill, Clare would have to have a ride in the back of Morty by then.

"Clare, you and I are going to have a very long and awkward discussion tomorrow." With that, she left Clare to dwell with the night's events.

Clare sat on her bed for almost an hour, just thinking. She then jumped to her laptop and opened up Microsoft Word. She thought she had just the story to be rid of her writer's block…

The End

**I'd like to thank all the cool kids who read my story. I'll admit, I had some fun with it. I had an idea for a second story, and I might just make it a sequel. Tell me what you think of the story, and/or comments you have towards my previous rantings or your opinion of Degrassi: The boiling point. :D **


End file.
